A Dark Alley and My Man VERY MATURE
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Zac and Vanessa get a fun night in a Alley, MATURE!


**A Dark Alley and My Man **

**Well this is a Zanessa, but I tried to do it without mentioning names to see how it would work out it isn't my best but I tried I am in the midst of writing another one now it is a little bit of a mystery the next one :)**

It was a deep dark night, thunder rumbled in the distance, lightning flashes lit the distant sky as a storm began to roll in.

But back to here and now, we have just finished dinner for a nice romantic quick getaway, when I see the look in his eye, a look that says the night is far from over. Feeling daring from half a bottle of wine, I see an alley just up ahead, and pull him with me, he has a look of confusion for a moment then I start to unbutton my blouse.

We are not far in and there are people going by but I don't care. The wine has made me carefree, and that look in his eyes makes me want him right that very second. Going back to the hotel is not an option at this point, because I just have to have him now. I smile seductively at him continuing to undo my blouse and he stands there, stunned. "Don't you want to go back to our room?" he whispers. I shake my head no and finally get my blouse undone. "I want you now," I say to him, pulling him closer to me.

I kiss him hotly and press my body to him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He runs his hands down my ribcage to my hips and pulls my hips into his. I can feel his hardness against my aching pussy and moan into his mouth. He runs his hands further down, catching the bottom of my skirt in his hands. Pulling the skirt higher and higher, trailing his fingers over my burning skin. He lifts my leg up and wraps it around his hip, grinding into me, making me gasp. I pull away from the kiss and my head falls back as I moan loudly in pleasure.

Again, I hear thunder in the distance and lightning streaks across the sky. I look at him and let him see the lust in my eyes. A silent communication passes between us. He knows that thunderstorms turn me on, and that it is one of my fantasies to make love in the rain. Grinning down at me, cupping my cheek in his hand, he softly says, "Baby, your fantasy may just become a reality tonight." I turn my cheek in his hand and kiss it. I look at him again and say, "Fuck me, babe...fuck me in the rain."

He leans down and his mouth crushes mine. I wrap my arms around him and pull him close. I pull his shirt out of his pants, ripping it as I try to get it undone. His lips never leaving mine, he undoes the front closure of my bra and pushes it off of them. Breaking the kiss, he stares at my breasts. "Beautiful...my god, you are so beautiful," he whispers. I look into his eyes and push my shirt off of my shoulders. Then, I feel the first drops of rain.

I reach for him, grinning wickedly, unbuckling his belt, undoing his pants and letting the beast that resides there free. I touch the tip, feeling a bead of moisture there. I brush it off, then bring my finger to my mouth. I lick it off, reveling in the taste of him. Sweet and salty...so good. I go down on my knees in front of him to kiss the tip of his cock. It jumps and I look up at him-his head is thrown back in pleasure and his hands are fisted at his sides. I take him in a bit further, swirling my tongue around the head.

He can't take it any longer and pushes his fingers into my hair. His fingers fist in my hair and he moves my head the way he wants it to go. Sucking and licking him hard and fast, I can feel his orgasm building, so I pull back and lick the drop of precum off the tip. "Mmmmm, sweet, baby, so sweet," I murmur.

It is almost too much to bear, so he grabs me by the arms and throws me against the wall, lifting me as he does so. I put my thighs on either side of his hips, and he pushes into me slowly. I moan as he enters me. It feels so good, and I lean forward to nip his neck. He starts to thrust into me, scraping my back against the wall, but I don't care. He feels so good inside me and I can feel my orgasm creping up on me. The rain starts to fall harder, getting me hotter as he moves me up and down on his hard, throbbing cock. I am crying out with each thrust, trying to push down onto him. He is so deep and so hard...feeling so good. He reaches down between us and caresses my clit as he thrusts deeper and harder. I am wild with passion and I scream as my orgasm breaks over me. My head back in ecstasy, my body bucking wildly against his. His thrusts get faster and faster, and I feel him stiffen as he grunts, spurting hotly inside me, over and over.

He leans his forehead against mine, our noses touching, as the rain pours on us. We are soaking wet, still connected, and giggling like kids. I kiss him deeply and whisper, "Thank you so much...for making my fantasy a reality." He kisses me back, grinning that big, goofy grin that I love and looking into my eyes he whispers back, "You are very welcome, love."


End file.
